shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Messenger/Abilities and Powers
'Physical Traits' 'Superhuman Senses' The Messenger was given a series of extremely painful treatments, developed from human/animal experimentation by the World Government, as a child to enhance his sense to far beyond human levels. His vision is acute enough to be able to a penny clearly at two miles distant (without sacrificing his close range vision to do so) and his night vision is good enough that he is able to make out colours clearly on a cloudy night. His sense of hearing is incredibly acute and for a long time he found it extremely difficult to deal with, however once he adapted to it he discovered that he was able to differenciate between sounds much more clearly and hear things at much greater distance. This gave him the ability to hear a pin drop in a noisy room in the building next door. This enhanced sense of hearing also had a unforseen side effect of giving his incredible sense of balance, by enhancing is inner ear functions. His sense of smell was enhanced to a level similar to that of a wolf. He is able to pick up scents on the air and follow them to their source. 'Superhuman Speed' The Messenger is one of the fastest men in the world, able to move at speeds beyond what the eye can follow without the use of any special equiptment or powers. These abilities stem from over a decade perhaps the most intense training regimen the World Government has to offer. His amazing leg strength allows him to propel himself great distances with each step, reducing the ammount of effort required for his movements and allowing him to maintain the highest level of speed for an extended period of time. 'Superhuman Reflexes' The Messenger posesses reflexes considered to be far above what normal humans are capable of posessing. This was caused by the physicals modifications he was forced to go through as a child, whilst being trained for service to the World Government. 'Physical Strength' The Messenger is an extremely strong individual, However though he is strong enough to use Rokushiki techniques, his arms are considerably weaker than his legs. So although he can use the arm based Rokushiki techniques, they are not as powerful as they could be. However is leg strength counterbalances this weakness allowing him to perform amazing feats of strength and endurance with them. 'Agility' His agility is The Messenger primary strength in combat. Having trained for so many years his speed and agility is far beyond that of a normal human, well within the realms of super human. When combined with Soru his speed reaches a level few can match. 'Endurance' How much damage and pain your character can endure 'Skills' 'Master Marksman' The Messenger is a master marksman who trained from a young age to never miss a shot under any circumstances. He learned to fire a shot from a pistol through from one ship in a storm to hit a target hundreds of meters away on the deck of another ship. Whilst he is able to make use rifles to show his skill, he is much more proficient with pistols. In particular he is the only person able to make use of the specialist pistol Erebus's Wrath. The weapon requires a level of skill above anything an leyman is able to perform. However in his hands Erebus's Wrath becomes an artisan's tool, capable of performing feats that would otherwise be considered to be impossible by any other marksman. 'Hand to Hand Combat' 'Rokushiki' 'Soru' 'Soru Marathon (剃るマラソン)' This is an advanced form Soru that is designed to minimize effort whilst still maintaining a superhuman level of speed. Whilst it is not as fast as normal Soru The Messenger is able to keep it for extremely extended periods of time, allowing him to cover significant distances. 'Soru Dancer ('剃る'ダンサー)' This is an escape and evasion form of Soru, created by The Messenger. It involves multiple changes of direction per second whilst using Soru. These changes of direction can be forwards, backward, left or right and as such to those who can see the movements it looks as if he is dancing around. 'Shigan' 'Shigan Quick Draw (指銃早撃ち)' Shigan Quick Draw is a high speed punch thrown from the hip. This punch can be thrown without any drawing back of the arm, but still maintains all its power. Once the punch lands The Messenger extends his finger deep into his opponents body. 'Tekkai' 'Geppo' 'Geppo Sky (月歩空)' This is an advanced form of geppo that is designed to minimize effort, whilst allowing the user to remain airborne and it is not as powerful as the standard form. This used in conjuction with the Cloud Runner Boots allows The Messenger to travel extremely long distances without touching the ground. 'Geppo Te ('月歩'手)' This is an advanced form of geppo that uses the arms instead of the legs, to push off the air and change direction. However this is considerably weaker than the Geppo forms that use his legs. As such rather than a regualr use for movement, it is more like an emergency eject. It allows The Messenger to perform a last mintue dodge or redirect in mid-air, even if he is unable to move his legs in such a way to allow him to escape. 'Rankyaku' 'Rankyaku Lance (嵐脚銛)' This is a precision form of Rankyaku that takes advantage of The Messenger's extreme leg strength. It creates a small tight lance of compressed air than can be launched from just the toe of The Messenger's foot. It is an attack that is much easier to aim at a small target than the standard form of Rankyaku and provides a similar level of power compressed into a smaller area. 'Kami-e' 'Rokuogan' 'Equipment' The Messenger carries two pistols at all times, however he only ever uses one at a time. 'Wrath of Erebus' The Wrath of Erebus is The Messenger's primary weapon, constructed to the design specifications of The Messenger himself after he was introduced to the concept of gyroscopes. The barrel of Erebus's Wrath is designed to take only a very specific type of ammunition. This ammunition is custom ordered and mass produced for The Messenger by the funding of the World Government. The ammunition is constructed to contain tiny sturdy gyroscopes in the rear of the bullet, these gyroscopes stay motionless pressed up against the ammunition charge until the weapon is fired. Once the weapon is fired the forward force starts the gyroscope spinning provides the shot with increase stability in the air, this gives the revolver incredible range and accuracy, that can only be matched by top class rifles. This special ammunition when combined with the length of the barrel and tightness of rotation within that barrel, give the messenger a range far beyond most guns. The magazine is capable of holding 6 rounds. The design of the ammunition allow The Messenger to perform feats that would otherwise be impossible for a gunman to do. For example by moving the barrel in a ragged circular motion when firing the gyroscope is temporaily prevented from reaching proper balance. This lack of proper balance shifts the flight path of the bullet creating a curved flight path. This curved flight path can be made more extreme by more rapid movement of the barrel when firing, thus allowing The Messenger to literally fire around corners. 'One Chamber' The One Chamber is The Messenger's secondary pistol as he does not use this weapon against most opponents he faces. Due to its massive destructive power and the fact he does not deem them worthy of being slain with such a weapon. The One Chamber is as powerful as a cannon, due to it's unique and expensive ammunition. Each shell the gun fires is layered projectile, each layer containing an array of dense and heavy explosive pellets. These layers can either be released on impact or on a timed micro-fuse, allowing the shell to be fired as a penetrative armour piercing shot or a deadly broad area shot. Each shell possesses ten layers of pellets, which can allow for penetration for up to 10 layers of armour plating. In the hands of anyone but a master marksman the One Chamber would cause massive amounts of collateral damage, however The Messenger's restraint and skill makes it a formidable weapon even in densely populated areas. 'Cloud Runner Boots' The Cloud Runner Boots are the Devil Fruit empowered shoes the allow The Messenger to travel the world uninhibited. The Cloud Runner Boots were made as a single object that was meant to be separated into two halves to be worn as such the shoes were able to be fed a single devil fruit to empower them. After eating The Tori Tori no Mi, Model:Albatross. 'The Bounty Book' The Messenger's Bounty Book is a collection of known pirates and criminals from around the world. It allows him to keep identify any criminal he comes across and know precisely what they are worth. Glossary 'Powers' 'Devil Fruit' The Messenger does not have a devil fruit power, but he does use a Devil Fruit empowered item. 'Haki' 'Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation' The Messenger is very skilled in this use of Haki, although that being said he is much more skilled when using it at range that at close quarters. 'Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments' The Messenger is a master of this form of Haki, after many years of using it actively on his deliveries. His single minded focus on his goals provides an almost limitless reserve of will power to direct into his attacks, which he uses in combination with his pistols and his Gun Fu. 'Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King' The Messnger has displayed the ability to use this form of Haki one in his life, but has no mastery of any kind over its practical use. Category:Character Subpages